The Fox meets the Fool and his friend
by lone fool
Summary: What happens when a clumsy fool, and a great martial artist enter the world of Naruto? What will happen if the fool also brings along  his manga of Naruto?


The Fox meets the Fool and his friend

…

… Yo …

…

… This is my first story. It involves me and my friend entering the world of Naruto. This won't be one of those stories were I become super powerful or anything. So please give me anything you think I should do to improve it, I like criticism, I think its really helpful.

… I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters, I especially don't own my friend.

…

…

… On with the story.

-------------------------------------------

On a bridge in the land of Waves…

"Zabuza. Your future is death!" said Kakashi as he was about to deal the finishing blow with rikiri.

All of a sudden a six foot tall person fell out of the sky and screamed.

"Oh my freaking God, I'm Falling! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH… ouch."

He landed face down on the bridge right between Kakashi and Zabuza.

'… What the hell?' thought every one else.

All of a sudden another man fell from the ski and he landed on his feet next to the other guy.

"Adam, your far too loud." Said Alex

Then two large bags fell Alex caught his in mid air, while mine hit me in the head.

"… Ow."

I then got up and me and Alex both looked around.

"… This is weird."

"Adam, why are those people dressed up like characters from Naruto?"

"… Maybe they're going to a con?"

"We are on an incomplete bridge in the middle of no ware."

"… Umm. Maybe they are lost."

"Dude!"

"What its not like we got sucked into the world of Naruto."

"Dude. Look at Kakashi's hand."

"Cool! So that's what raikiri looks like."

"I think there are more important things to think about then how cool raikiri looks like."

"Like how we can learn to use it?"

"… No. Like How we got here."

"Oh… Yeah I was just kidding… I knew that's what you were talking about."

"… No you didn't."

"… Yeah… you got me there…"

The two continued on like this until.

"… Sorry to interrupt this terribly interesting conversation, but can you get out of the way? I was about to finish off Zabuza."

Me and Alex just stared at Kakashi, then at Zabuza. Then I said.

"Oh! This is at the end of the Wave arc."

"… Right… whatever you say… could you get out of the way now?"

"Ohhh… this part."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Sorry can't."

"… and why is that."

"Your not going to believe this but if you use raikiri now you won't kill Zabuza with it."

"…"

"You see if you use it now, Haku will take it instead of Zabuza. Then Zabuza will be freed. Then you will have to use kunai to stop him from using his arms. Then Gato will appear and betray Zabuza… (Five minutes later.) and you bury them and Naruto will tell you his newly decieded, nindo."

"…"

"…"

"Are you done?"

"… Umm… yes…"

"… And were did you hear this?"

"From the Naruto anime and manga."

"… The what?"

"… How about I show you?"

"… um… sure… if it will make you get out of the way."

I then reach inside my bag and give Kakashi volume 4 of Naruto, and Kakashi reads it

"Adam, you talk… way to much."

"Sorry man."

"Um… Hello are you just going to leave me here with these stupid flea bags."

"Yep."

"… Damn you Kakashi."

Kakashi Closes the book and hands it back to me.

"… Well what did you think Kakashi? Do you believe me now?"

"… If that is true then, were are Gato and his supposed army of thugs?"

Then all of a sudden a tapping sound is heard, we all look to were it was coming from and it was Gato and his army of Thugs.

"You know, I think I've waited long enough, its time to end this. Oh by the way Zabuza, change of plan, or of your plans, anyway… (Gato explains his true ententions to kill him and Haku along with everyone else.)"

"Believe me now Kakashi?"

"…Yep, so what now."

Alex opens his bag and pulls out a staff.

"Now it my turn."

Alex rushes in and beats the crap out of the thugs.

"… and I'll leave Gato for Zabuza. If that's fine with you Kakashi."

"Sure."

Kakashi unsummons is ninja dogs, and frees Zabuza. Zabuza looks at Gato and gives him a wicked grin.

"Now I'll show you why they call me a Demon."

Zabuza brutally slaughters Gato. That's when Inari and the villagers come.

"We are here to help!"

"Thanks but we already handled everything here."

"Oh… okay… wait what about the thugs?"

"The guy with the staff beat them all up."

"Okay we'll just go back to the village then."

Inari and the villagers left, leaving me, Alex, team seven, Zabuza, and Haku.

"So… Adam was it are you also as good as you friend at fighting."

"Nope, I am a pansy, even Sakura could probably beat me."

"… Okay. Anyways, what do you intend to do now Zabuza?"

"Our fight is over. I no longer have any reason to assassinate the old man… which settles our differences."

"Yeah… you're right, but what now?"

"… I'm not so sure."

Naruto then jumps in.

"OH!! I know why don't you and Haku come with us to become leaf ninja. I bet the old man would let you!"

-------------------------------------------

…I'll stop right there.

… Please review and tell me if I should continue,

… Here is a description of how me and Alex look.

… I am about six feet tall, I'm white, I've got short dark brown hair, I've got an average face, and I'm lanky.

… Alex is maybe a few inches shorter then me, he is Hispanic. He is a little chubby, but he's mainly muscular. He also has short dark brown hair.

… Until next time.


End file.
